The Prince and Champion of olympus
by Hunterofartimis
Summary: What if Percy was an adopted son of Hera and Zeus how would all the stories change for the Prince and champion of Olympus how will Poseidon react when his only demigod son is adopted ?A very different story. What belongs to the sea always returns to the sea. Its a mix of a lot of amazing stories i have read here. and just in case i forget the characters belong to Rick Riordan :)
1. How it all began

Chapter 1:

How it all began

**As the 4-year old boy ran through the streets of New York as fast as his little legs could carry him he remembered the events of the last day.**

(Flashback)

_"hurry Percy run we must get away from this beast" Percy's mother panted as she grabbed her sons tiny hands and led him away from the monstrous hydra which was blast fire at them . "Keep running sweetie and don't, you're very special child. Keep running until you see the beach full of water remember my sweet that water will protect you and that I love you so much" his mother – whose name is Sally – whispered before leaving the hands of her little son , she ruffled his jet black hair before pushing her son to the side and faced the hydra ._

_ the 2 headed beast blew out Greek fire straight towards his mom . Percy saw die right in front of his eyes .he remembered what his mother said and ran towards the smell of the beach ._

(end of flashback)

**Percy let a few silent tears drop in the memories of his dead mom, who was the only person who ever loved him .**

**He ran as the hydra chased him , he ran until he saw a lady and a girl about 10 . the woman had a black long skirt and a white top her chocolate brown hair hung loosely over her shoulders with a small clip with 2 peacock feathers attached.**

**The 10 year old girl with long light brown hair and eyes the color of a warm fire in a winter night started blast balls of orange fire at the hydra .**

**" it's okay darling everything is okay now I'm going to take good care of you nobody is going to hurt you" the woman whispered soothingly to the 4 year old as she picked up the boy and carried him over her shoulder "thank you , my name is Percy Jackson" Percy said to the woman before falling asleep on her back .**

**the woman turned to the little 10-year old girl who had successfully defeated the hydra without breaking a sweat "sister I wish to take Percy here with me , I have grown a liking to him he has gone through so much at a young age" "Let's go with the child to Olympus Hera" replied Hestia in her 10-year old form.**

**AN- hello new story first story and that's it thanks for reading hope you like it ( and if there is spelling mistakes or improve the story .**

**ciao **


	2. Welcome to Olympus

To my masterpiece...

chapter 2 :

**Hera and her sister Hestia flashed into Olympus with a sleeping boy in her arms. " Hera, its clear the boy is a demigod and to me he looks like the son of brother Poseidon with all that unruly jet black hair and those startling sea-green. Zeus might try to blast him to death due to the sacred oath. I think its best if we hide him from the Olympians at least until he's old enough to fight for himself" Hestia murmured to her younger sister softly so the child wouldn't wake.**

**"Zeus will blast him over my dead body, this child may be one of Poseidon but brother did not care enough to help his wife and child from the Hydra. Poseidon has shown no love for his son so I shall take him and he'll be my first demigod" Hera sighed then continued "I have no caring children of my own Ares and Hephaestus are both ignorant of me. So what if he's the child of the prophecy ? this is an advantage we can raise my boy to make the right decisions for Olympus and teach him to be the best demigod . Even better than no better than Hercules ( sorry if its the wrong spelling ) . We'll take Percy to see him now as soon as he's awake."**  
**Hera heard the door of the temple open, in walked a 12 year old her dark red hair flying behind her as she strode over in her silver uniform shining she towards Hera. " Hera I sense a chi-" Artemis started until she saw a small beautiful child on Hera's shoulder" I see you sensed Percy, my son " Hera said to the surprised Artemis " oh may I know what a child - demigod in fact - doing in Olympus?" Artemis asked curious.**

**Hera knew Artemis world be the first to find out as she is the goddess of children . Hestia walked to her niece and explained the situation in detail " I see well I shall vouch for the child's safety as he has done nothing wrong and as you said would help the prophecy, will you let me teach the boy archery as they aren't too good children of Poseidon . May I take him to the throne room? " Artemis asked . the boy looked so cute and innocent and the only brother she had is Apollo - the worlds most annoying brother - she'd love a younger brother whom she could make sure was a good and decent boy and brother. " Artemis you don't know how much this means to me I ... " getting lost for words she said a simple " thanks" . " hello , who are you ? " Percy asked sleepily as he saw Artemis "as curious as Athena" she thought as she answered " I'm Artemis and its about time you learnt about me and the rest of the Greek mythology " Artemis said as she reached for Percy .**

**Hera watched as her sons eyes lit up in enthusiasm and curiosity she thought about all the hardships he had to face when he grew older, she sighed and whisper " no matter what happens you shall have my blessings dear son"**


End file.
